Naruto Konoha's God of Science
by David Archangel
Summary: Naruto is a child who happened upon a lab when he was young Naruto being the genius he was easily learned what was inside but his hunger for knowledge grew until he knew everything he needed about science, but now that he knows all about science he wants more knowledge follow along as we watch an orochimaru type naruto takes the ninja world by storm


**Naruto Konoha's God of Science**

**I only own my stories**

Naruto Uzumaki, most would say he was an idiot and a fool but they would be wrong, very wrong.

Naruto was currently sneaking his way into Konoha's public library, now you may be wondering why he would be doing that.

Well that is quite simple, he wasn't allowed into the library and he couldn't be caught reading the books he was here for.

So making his way into the library he immediately headed for the science section where he soon unsealed several advanced looking books on engineering, chemistry, physics, mechanics, programming, anatomy, medicine, psychology, and energy research.

Now why is a child reading such advanced and confusing topics, naruto is what you would call a first class genius, his mind comprehends these topics as easily as he breathes air.

Naruto wasn't just interested in those sciences though the science of fuinjutsu was interesting to him as well but it was much harder to get information on that.

So he stuck with his common sciences, naruto started looking to the expert category of the science section.

Sealing up the many books he took off as if he was never there.

**5 years later**

Naruto is now in the academy for his final year, he has become what is perhaps the most knowledgeable on any branch of science in konoha at the moment, even in the mysterious science of robotics.

Naruto had also changed over the years all his time spent inside had made him deathly pale and his hair had become almost white his body on the other hand his arms were well muscled and toned as if he worked out regularly, his legs seemed to be toned and ready to move on a moments notice.

The biggest change was from his orange jumpsuit he had his first two years in the academy had soon become a black sleeveless shirt with cargo pants but over all of that he wore a lab coat that unknown to anyone else contained seals holding his research and project books.

Currently in his hand was two project books that he was constantly switching between to scribble something in.

Iruka noticed this and became enraged.

"NARUTO" yelled iruka throwing a blunted kunai at naruto's books.

That was a bad idea as naruto pulled out an odd syringe and caught the kunai and threw the syringe like a kunai at iruka who he hit.

"Naruto what was in that syringe" iruka asked as he started to fell strange

"One of my new experiments, I was looking for a way to test it without getting in trouble and you gave me the perfect opportunity, good night iruka" said naruto camly as he tossed the kunai and stuck it in the ceiling.

"I suppose this means class is over, goodbye everyone" said naruto walking out scribbling in one of his books.

"Naruto-baka, you cant do that to the teacher" said sakura

Now another mistake was to call naruto stupid.

"Silence you foolish little imp, I have no time for your stupidity" said naruto about to continue on his way.

"Shut up, if I'm such a fool then why are you the dead last" demanded sakura in a superior tone

Naruto decided to show off a bit.

Using his high speed he appeared behind sakura and leaned in close to her ear.

"A shinobi's greatest weapon is deception, everyone knows the dead last gets the best team but it is unfortunate you are the top kunoichi when hinata is much more skilled, the only thing you have is book smarts but even that is nothing compared to my book knowledge, so hold your tongue and find a way to reduce the size of your forehead, billboard brow" with that naruto appeared back in his previous location.

Everyone who was watching the encounter was shocked at the speed in which he moved.

"Now once again I will say farewell" and like that naruto was gone.

Just as everyone else was about to leave iruka woke up.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN" yelled iruka using his demon head jutsu.

With Naruto

Naruto after leaving the academy ran back to his apartment building, which only he lived in now.

Naruto had moved in and everyone else vacated, seeing the issue the hokage bought the whole building and gave it to naruto.

Naruto had entered the building and immediately went to the basement he had made using the earth manipulation technique that the hokage had taught when he had "failed" the exams the first time.

In actuality naruto never showed up to the academy at those times because he had made a breakthrough in his research.

Naruto went inside the basement and went to a microscope that he had stolen and using some strange tools he began tweaking something under the microscope.

It was hours later when naruto finished and drew out some of his blood with a rather large syringe and added in whatever he was working on.

Naruto grinned as he restuck himself with the syringe and injected himself with the silver substance.

"After all this time, I have finally finshed my first technological venture, the nanobot" and with those words naruto passed out.

**Mindscape**

Naruto was walking around what he could only call his dream lab.

Naruto was having so much fun exploring it that he never realized he was growing closer to a rather large chakra signature.

Naruto walked into the area would you would conduct experiments and was somewhat surprised at the image of a giant fox with nine tails staring at him.

"Hmm so the kyuubi is in fact sealed within me, interesting" said naruto as he started thinking of the possibilities

"So my jailer has finally decided to grace me with his presence" said the kyuubi

"Silence you blathering source of energy, I am pondering" said naruto

The kyuubi was shocked that this child had the gall to order him around.

Smirking to himself the kyuubi flexed all of his power hoping to scare him.

"Excellent, I knew if I riled you up enough your ego would make you reveal the extent of your reserves and I must say I am impressed, this will actually help with my future endeavors but for that we must strike a deal" said naruto

The kyuubi couldn't believe that it had been played by a mortal but the thought of this deal intrigued him.

"What is your offer mortal" asked the kyuubi

"I want you to flow more of your chakra through my body to increase my reserves, and to give me access to your reserves as well" said naruto

"In return for that I demand that you give me access to your senses and for you to allow me to take over for a little while" said the kyuubi

"It appears we will not be reaching an agreement so I will have to do something drastic and for that I am sorry" said naruto walking to the seal and tearing off half of it.

What happened next shocked him, the kyuubi was grinning ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling" asked naruto

"You are about to be in a lot of pain" said the kyuubi as he sent a massive amount of his chakra into naruto's body

Naruto just screamed as the chakra filtered into his body.

It was hours later when naruto woke up and he felt stronger and he could feel his body bursting with energy.

"Interesting I may need to add the update Nano's earlier than expected" naruto muttered to him self

So with that naruto began tweaking around with one of his upgrade Nano's he worked til it was late that night.

He injected the new Nano and immediately went to work on his other project, but that one is too secret.

"Mr. Author if you say another word you will be my next experiment" said naruto

"Umm… well I guess you will see next chapter" me


End file.
